


My heart will sway

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Diary of an young adult [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Darkness Around The Heart, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Loss of Trust, Pain, Prose Poem, Song: All Too Well (Taylor Swift), Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, friends to strangers, somebody that i used to know, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: My inspiration for me is someone I would always love and want to hear from, but know he won't call. He used to be my best friend, my go to person for everything. He knew me and loves me, cares about me and will miss me, but left me because he was too afraid to try. He took the easy way out and gave up on me.This is for you, the one who hates Taylor Swift, the one who sang City of stars with me, the one who loves video games, loves his sisters, is a Slytherin and will always be someone special that I used to know.
Series: Diary of an young adult [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624216
Kudos: 1





	My heart will sway

Sitting here by the window, listening to the rain

Pouring away like it is washing sins down the drain.

So peaceful to have nothing on my mind

Everything is calm like I have torn open your bind.

Oh the way I used to be bound to your words, your thoughts,your needs and just gave my all.

You were a bittersweet obsession that I was too afraid to give up or give in.

That's in the past now, we couldn't last somehow.

Your face doesn't come creeping in my mind,

So much as it once used to; as often as I breathe in the air

I would push away your voice from ringing in my ear.

I'm choking on tears and looking up at the sky

Wishing for someone to hear me on all these lonely nights;

But all that pain is numb now, my dear,

Even your name is easier to hear.

When hell came crashing down, left me begging for your mercy;

You don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you.

I hum my favorite song with no tears in my eyes,

I lie to myself saying that I'm fine.

My reflection looks at me and smiles the way I used to shine,

Back when I was yours and you were mine.

We used to be lovesick,

Walked around with dopey smiles

And our hearts on our sleeves.

I used to get lost in your sparkly eyes,

Now you go to bed without saying goodnight to me,

And I don't look up at the moon for you.

I wonder if the moon noticed that I stopped asking her to keep you safe.

Maybe you never needed me to wipe away your tears.

I changed your life, gave you your smile;

You didn't mean to take mine away, but you stil did,

Now let me pretend to be glad that you walked away.

Was it because you knew we were on borrowed time,

And you wanted us to have our best chance?

How could you look me in the eyes and decide to give up?

Why was it easier to let it all fall apart,

when I could've fought for you?

If you do meet someone you won't give up on,

Tell her to thank me for making you unbroken.

I don't want you back, but I'd be lying if I said I don't miss your smile;

Now that you're not my baby anymore, I don't want you to know how I cry at night, alone.

Will I heal on my own? 

All I can do it have faith.

So go where your ambition and stubbornness takes you,

I can't pretend that I'm not waiting for your call,

because I know my heart will sway for you once again.


End file.
